1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multimedia messaging services. More specifically, the present invention discloses a method for interactive two-way multimedia message transfer and a series of interactive online transmissions using multimedia messaging services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
New models of mobile phones continue to be introduced into the market. Along with the completion of the next generation mobile phone standard, this has strengthened the growth of the wireless mobile data/web market.
With the introduction of Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), which can transmit information such as images or data, the message transmission service industry has grown. In addition, the number of users or subscribers to the multimedia services has increased.
MMS is a standard of the 3rd generation messaging services. It can not only send text messages, but also multimedia messages such as audio, graphics and image, etc. If the transmission speed permits, it can even transmit video clips.
However, the traditional Short Message Service (SMS) can only transmit short text or basic graphics. MMS can not only transmit a variety of information, but has also inherited the advantage of the previous generations; it can process MMS through different brands of mobile phones to other brands of mobile phones. That is to say, MMS users can send messages to any MMS users like their friends and family. MMS uses a multimedia messaging service center to transmit messages. It can transmit a large amount of information rapidly and stably, as well as confirm the messages were correctly sent to the destinations.
Similarly, due to the fast development of Internet, many types of interactive online games have been created. These allow multiple users to play virtual games online. However, these kinds of interactive games can only be played on a computer or laptop. At the same time, the mobile messaging of today can not provide online games. This can not satisfy user's needs.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient method of interactive two-way transfers utilizing MMS which provides users with a way to access interactive content, such as games, through the MMS of mobile phones.